


You Left Me a Ghost

by goldkirk



Series: Bits and Pieces [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Reverse - Freeform, Freeverse, Friendship, Gen, Poetry, jim and bones' friendship just destroys me okay, the tight knit duo strikes again, this is a poem I wrote a couple of years ago and edited a bit to make it fit them right, yes jim comes back to life i'm not heartless i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkirk/pseuds/goldkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I know it was stupid but I thought/ Maybe if I waited you’d come back from the ashes</p><p>(Set in the waiting days of STID, before Kirk woke up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Left Me a Ghost

**_You left me a ghost—_ **

And maybe to you I was only the

Moon or a small fleeting comet

But I’ll say that

You were nothing less than the sun of my solar system.

* * *

 And I was happy with you, I was,

We were,

You were the best friend—

_(I could ever ask for, wish for, hope for, have)_

* * *

 But that day you became a Supernova,

_(finally, finally, we all knew it would happen, we'd always known, but we ignored, ignored ignored ignored denied, because you cheated it so many times we dared to think—)_

And your death was so beautiful but

You were gone.

* * *

And I know that the nebulas give birth to stars

And I know it’s stupid but I thought

Maybe if I waited you’d come back from the ashes,

Reborn in the colors of the dusty sky

* * *

Yeah, I've hoped you could come back to me,

And we could be us again.

* * *

 

 But I waited for eternity.

And eternity, would you believe it—

Turns out, it does have an end. It ends when your heartbeat appears, with you returning to life against all the odds,

Against all the laws of nature—

* * *

 I've waited for an eternity and a half, for you

I faded away myself into stardust

As the galaxies collapsed around me and the fabric of space and time shattered and

I still haven’t seen you, haven't seen your eyes yet, your smile, but

I promised I’d be here so

I’ll keep waiting forever until you breathe again.


End file.
